


Sex Before Kissing, A Love Story

by melliyna



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one for the First Kiss meme, for <a href="http://m-buggie.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://m-buggie.livejournal.com/"><b>m_buggie</b></a>. Quotation at the end is from <i>Romeo and Juliet</i>, for which I ask for your forgiveness in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Before Kissing, A Love Story

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[drabble](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [fandom: generation kill](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+generation+kill), [fic](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [fic:au](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic:au), [pairing: colbert/fick](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+colbert/fick), [rating: r](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/rating:+r)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic: Generation Kill: Sex Before Kissing, A Love Story**_  
**Title:** Sex Before Kissing, A Love Story  
**Fandom:** Generation Kill  
**Pairing:** Colbert/Fick   
**Rating:** Strong R  
**Length:** 400  
**Summary:** Another one for the First Kiss meme, for [](http://m-buggie.livejournal.com/profile)[**m_buggie**](http://m-buggie.livejournal.com/). Quotation at the end is from _Romeo and Juliet_, for which I ask for your forgiveness in advance.

They've had something, for a while. Just a combat jack, with a couple of extra hands. Marines make do, after all and it's not like Brad Colbert is going to forego an opportunity to get some. Even with the lack of pussy. Jesus fuck, he most certainly isn't going to subject Nate Fick jerking him off to a deep seated analysis.

As many a wise man has said, a jerk off is indeed, simply a mutual release of sexual pressure. And he is a marine, an alpha male blend of AK worshipping killing machine. An Iceman, of the highest order, who'd grin wickedly and ask for more shit to be thrown please.

But motherfucker, he wants all of Nate Fick. Who is no blushing high school virgin, though he's certainly as motherfucking tight as one. Fick, who has the look of a choirboy and a mouth and manner like the most desperate kind of slut, while still being the badass motherfucking marine that he is. And of course Brad respects the guy, aboslute confidence, on the same wavelength.

They've had something, for a while. Kissing, kissing was never part of the deal. Except when it was, because Nate kissed so well, Brad kissed him so well. They kissed each other so well, pressed against each other, Nate pressed against a hard surface, urging Brad on. Marking each other.

_"When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew."_

It runs through Brad Colberts' head, at that first kiss.


End file.
